


Inevitable

by Peach_Thorns



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, we all like to causally forget that Komaeda is still dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Thorns/pseuds/Peach_Thorns
Summary: Hajime stopped thanking Komaeda’s luck when it finally took him from him.





	Inevitable

You’d think that after all the time running in and out of hospitals after leaving the Neo World Program he would be used to it. Yet somehow Hajime still found the white room sickeningly sterile.

Though the pit in his stomach was nothing compared to the urge to claw his own hair out and frustration.

A few months ago he noticed Komaeda started moving funny. His arms, though not fully coordinated already as he was still getting used his new prosthetic, lacked his usual coordination and he often caught his eyes moving around weirdly.

The alarm bells didn’t go off until Komaeda began to have trouble walking. Rather, he collapsed. The first time it happened he played it off as his luck, but by the third time Hajime had had enough and carried him to the hospital.

Komaeda had ALS, Mikan had told him after a couple days of examination.

When he asked Komaeda if he had known the boy responded with a sickening smile, as if wordlessly telling Hajime that he wasn’t surprised. Something in the white haired boy’s gaze telling him that he forgot something.

It later hit him that he had forgotten something. Way back in the Strawberry House, Komaeda had told him that he was dying, and he had just forgotten about it like nothing happened.

Now, guilt ate at Hajime’s stomach. After doing research Komaeda’s ALS was likely caused by his frontotemporal dementia. Mikan had begun takin brain scans every two weeks and one thing was clear, Komaeda’s time was running out.

Hajime had forgotten how long he stayed at the hospital. His eyelids drooped and his body ached, threatening collapse, it had been days since he slept. Instead he had been working day and night with what remained of Kamukura inside him to find anyway to at least delay Komaeda’s fate.

Nearly a half year had passed since Komaeda was first hospitalized. He had lived over a month past Mikan’s predictions, and Hajime thanked Komaeda’s luck everyday for the extra time it allowed him to put into his work. Hajime barely slept anymore and when he did it was usually sitting up in a chair so he could stay seated next to Komaeda. He only went home once each week to sleep in a proper bed.

It was on the morning after one of these days that Hajime stopped thanking Komaeda’s luck when it finally took him from him. According to Mikan, Komaeda had passed during the night, presumably as he slept. Adding that he likely died painlessly, in an attempt to comfort the shell-shocked Hajime the collapsed into her arms.

It didn’t matter to him. Because Komaeda had still died alone, like he feared. The image of Komaeda waking up, sick and dying, just to find the chair where Hajime always sat empty replayed in his mind over and over.

It hit him that Komaeda’s good luck was probably why he had died alone. He wouldn’t have wanted Hajime to suffer and have to watch him die.

He didn’t just stop thanking his luck after that he cursed it. He cursed it for taking Komaeda. He cursed it for giving no warning. 

He cursed Komaeda for thinking that he wouldn’t want to see him one last time. He cursed him for pretending the whole thing was a lie way back then.

He cursed Izuru for failing to do something to save him. What good was his unlimited level talent if he couldn’t even do that? 

Most of all he cursed himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn’t gone home the night before Komaeda would still be alive. Maybe if Hajime Hinata never returned and Izuru Kamukura was all that remained he could’ve done something. Maybe if he was just Izuru his luck could’ve kept here long enough to save him.

Though as he was led into Komaeda’s room, none of those thoughts remained. Cleared out by the deafening sound of his own choked sobs when he finally laid blurry eyes on the pale body in front of him.

He was gone, and nothing Hajime could do now would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a fever and the only prescription is more angst. Anyway this is my first Danganronpa fic and uhh all you need to know if you plan on seeing more from me is that I’m addicted to writing angst so have fun!!!


End file.
